Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable
Through the Maelstrom Luxerion The Boss Staff Aska Kaneko Mina Kubota Takuro Iga Yohei Kobayashi Masashi Kimura Ful Language Shota Nakama Hiroshi Kaneko Kunihito Shiina Sachiko Miyano Kengo Tokusashi Goh Hotoda Hiroyuki Togo Seiji Toda Sin Koichi Tabo Akimitsu Homma Yohei Tsukasaki Ai Yamashita Nobuko Toda Tsuyoshi Sekito Liste des tenues dans Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII -Lightning Ultimate Box- Special Soundtrack Pistes ARR OST A Realm Reborn Final Fantasy XIV Original Soundtrack est sorti le 26 mars 2014. Cet album comprend des pistes tirées de la refonte de Final Fantasy XIV, ainsi qu'une autre moitié comprenant des pistes de la version originale du soft. L'ensemble des pistes inédites est composé et arrangée par Masayoshi Soken, et par Nobuko Toda et Yoshitaka Suzuki de FilmScore. Pistes #'Prelude – Rebirth' (プレリュード　～再誕の煌めき～) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken et FilmScore #'Torn from the Heavens' (天より降りし力) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken et FilmScore #'Prelude – Discoveries' (プレリュード　～冒険の序章～) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'A New Hope' (希望の都)Nommée "Jewel Of The Desert" (砂漠の宝石) dans Sounds of Eorzea. #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken et FilmScore #'To The Sun' (灼熱の地へ) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken et FilmScore #'The Land Burns' (荒野の鼓動) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'The Gift of Life' (生命の賜物) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Another Round' (もう一杯！) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Hard to Miss' (宿命) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Bo-down' (レンタル de チョコボ) from Before Meteor #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Tsutomu Narita #'Sultana Dreaming' (夢見る女王陛下) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Bliss' (無常の喜び) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken et FilmScore #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Fracture' (不穏な気配) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Tenacity' (不屈の闘志) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken et FilmScore #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Return of the Hero' (英雄の凱旋) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken et FilmScore #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'A World Apart' (そして世界へ) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'I Am the Sea' (偉大なる母港)Nommée "The Navigator's Veil" (リムレーンのベール) dans Sounds of Eorzea. #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'On Westerly Winds' (西風に乗せて) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'The Land Breathes' (大地の鼓動) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Saltswept' (潮風香る街) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Ruby Moonrise' (爆ぜよ耐熱装備) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Eorzea de Chocobo' (エオルゼア de チョコボ) from Before Meteor #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masayoshi Soken #'A Sailor Never Sleeps' (船乗りは眠らない) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Currents' (潮流) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Brothers in Arms' (戦友) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken et FilmScore #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Wailers And Waterwheels' (水車の調べ) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Serenity' (静穏の森) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'The Land Bends' (森の鼓動) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Reign of Pain' (黒き悪魔) from Final Fantasy XI #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Naoshi Mizuta #'The Rider's Boon' (その背に揺られて) from Before Meteor #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Tsuyoshi Sekito #'Dance of the Fireflies' (蛍たちの舞踏会) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Greenwrath' (精霊の意思) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'From the Depths' (仄暗い底から) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'The Promise of Plunder' (隠し財宝を求めて) from Before Meteor #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masayoshi Soken #'Slumber Disturbed' (妨げられた眠り) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'A Fine Death' (名誉に賭けて) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Below' (地下坑道) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Nemesis' (ネメシス) from Before Meteor #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Tsutomu Narita #'A Victory Fanfare Reborn (Full)' (勝利のファンファーレ　～新生（フル）～) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'The Waking Sands' (砂の家) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Smoulder' (燻る灰) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Pitfire' (炎獄の火種) from Before Meteor #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Masayoshi Soken #'One Blood' (血脈) #:Composition et arrangement: FilmScore #'Primal Judgement' (原始の審判) from Before Meteor #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Tsutomu Narita #'Calling' (星の囁き) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Where the Heart Is' (心温まる場所) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Where the Hearth Is' (体暖まる場所) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Battle Theme 1.x' (戦闘シーン1.X) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Conundrum' (堂々巡り) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken et FilmScore #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Agent of Inquiry' (事件屋のアレ) from Before Meteor #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masayoshi Soken #'The Ludus' (闘士の修練所) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Flibbertigibbet' (イタズラっ子たち) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'A Curious Breed of Botherment' (世にも奇妙な厄介者) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'A Thousand Screams' (千の悲鳴) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'My Soul to Keep' (我が魂を捧げて) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'From Fear to Fortitude' (豪勇の士) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken et FilmScore #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'The Maiden's Lament' (乙女の哀歌) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Ruby Sunrise' (輝く太陽) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Lipflaps on Longstops' (野営地のお調子者) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Echoes of Ages Past' (昔日の残響) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Abomination' (憎悪) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Quick as Silver, Hard as Stone' (疾きこと銀の如く、硬きこと石の如く) from Before Meteor #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Naoshi Mizuta #'Weight of a Whisper' (タイタンの慟哭) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Weight of His Will' (タイタンの憤怒) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Weight of the World' (タイタンの激震) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Heartless' (タイタンの心核) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Under the Weight' (過重圧殺！　～蛮神タイタン討滅戦～) #:Composition, arrangement et gang: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles et sutras: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chœur: The Tidus Seven #'Forever Lost' (永遠の離別) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Fealty' (忠義) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Soprano: Akane Ikeya #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Undying Faith' (鋼の信仰) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'The Land Breaks' (雪山の鼓動) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'The Dragon's Dirge' (竜の葬送歌) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Cold Salvation' (極寒戦線) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'The Darkhold' (ゼーメル要塞) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Miser's Folly' (守銭奴の愚行) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Thunderer' (雷鳴) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Traduction paroles: Eva Kappeller #:Chant: Fukiko Sekine #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Kiss of Chaos' (混沌の予感) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Flightless Wings' (猛き嵐の剣に) from Before Meteor #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Tsutomu Narita #'Fleeting Rays' (儚き光彩) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Engage' (蒼き翼) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Damnation' (破滅) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Fallen Angel' (堕天せし者) from Before Meteor #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Fukiko Sekine #:Chœur: Mami Shitara #'Frontiers Within' (フロンティア) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Reflections' (リフレクション) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Intertwined' (交錯) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'The Land Bleeds' (水晶の鼓動) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Crystal Rain' (クリスタルの雨) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Through the Gloom' (薄闇に射す光) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Slither' (五里霧中) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Good King Moggle Mog XII' (善王モグル・モグXII世) from Before Meteor #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox & Yuriko Nagata #'A Tonberry's Tears' (トンベリの涙) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'A Fell Air Falleth' (戦士の直感) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Cracks in the Wall' (古城にて……) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Skullduggery' (奸計) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Breaking Boundaries' (極限を超えて) from Before Meteor #:Composition originale: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement original: Tsuyoshi Sekito #'The Dark's Embrace' (闇の抱擁) from Before Meteor #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Tsutomu Narita #'The Dark's Kiss' (闇の口付) from Before Meteor #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Naoshi Mizuta #'Hubris' (傲慢) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken et FilmScore #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Ever Upwards' (天上へ) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken et FilmScore #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Tumbling Down' (奈落へ) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken et FilmScore #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Defender of the Realm' (エオルゼアの守護者) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken et FilmScore #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Machinations' (軍議) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Discordance' (不調和) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'The Emperor's Wont' (魔導の軍勢) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Beyond the Unknown' (未知の領域へ) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'The Only Path' (ただひとつの道) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Penitus' (魔導城プラエトリウム) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Bite of the Black Wolf' (漆黒の王狼、咆吼せり) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'The Maker's Ruin' (神なき世界) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Traduction paroles: Eva Kappeller #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Ultima' (究極幻想) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Serving the Light' (光の加護) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Flight' (終局) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'The Seventh Sun' (第七星暦) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Dawn of a New Era' (新時代の暁) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Traduction paroles: Eva Kappeller #:Chœur: Music Creation #'And You! – A Realm Reborn Medley' (And You!　～新生エオルゼアメドレー～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken et FilmScore #'The Corpse Hall' (斬'') #:'Composition:' Masayoshi Soken #:'Arrangement:' FilmScore #'Primal Timbre''' (真実を求めて) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Spiral' (螺旋) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Calamity Unbound' (試練を超える力) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore Galerie Références Lien externe *Site officiel Under the Weight Under the Weight est le thème de combat contre Titan. Composé par Masayoshi Soken, avec des paroles écrites et interprétées par Michael-Christopher Koji Fox, elles illustrent la rancune de Titan envers les habitants de la surface d'Hydaelyn. Paroles Anglais :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! Titan!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! Titan!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! Titan!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! Titan!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! Titan!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! Titan!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Bow down overdweller (in hell I wait) :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Wrought from the rock that stands upon old :With heart of black and a stare that's cold :Cold are the hands that grasp at your soul :Fore the graves are dug and the death knells toll.'' :Tempered in the flows of the mountain's core :Where the rage runs red twixt shore and shore :Shorn from the world 'neath the blazing sun :Bound to the dark, for the light I shun :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Bow down overdweller (in hell I wait) :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Succumb to the hate that corrupts your fate :Into the dark of an endless night :Where the pulse of the land offers no respite :In spite of the blood that was spilled before :You whet your blades, you thirst for more :Now kneel overdweller, your lord commands :There's no salvation for the sons of man :The skies will tremble and the earth will quake :From the crumbling walls no one escapes :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Bow down overdweller (in hell I wait) :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :I'll drag you right down to the seventh gate :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! Titan!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! Titan!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! Titan!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! Titan!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! Titan!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! Titan!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Bow down overdweller (in hell I wait) :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Wrought from the rock that stands upon old :With heart of black and a stare that's cold :Cold are the hands that grasp at your soul :'Fore the graves are dug and the death knells toll. :Tempered in the flows of the mountain's core :Where the rage runs red twixt shore and shore :Shorn from the world 'neath the blazing sun :Bound to the dark, for the light I shun :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! Titan!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! Titan!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! Titan!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller!! :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Bow down overdweller (in hell I wait) :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Wrought from the rock that stands upon old :With heart of black and a stare that's cold :Cold are the hands that grasp at your soul :'Fore the graves are dug and the death knells toll. :Tempered in the flows of the mountain's core :Where the rage runs red twixt shore and shore :Shorn from the world 'neath the blazing sun :Bound to the dark, for the light I shun :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Bow down overdweller (in hell I wait) :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Succumb to the hate that corrupts your fate :Into the dark of an endless night :Where the pulse of the land offers no respite :In spite of the blood that was spilled before :You whet your blades, you thirst for more :Now kneel overdweller, your lord commands :There's no salvation for the sons of man :The skies will tremble and the earth will quake :From the crumbling walls no one escapes :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Bow down overdweller (in hell I wait) :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :Bow down overdweller (under the weight) :I'll drag you right down to the seventh gate Traduction française (officielle) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! Titan!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! Titan!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! Titan!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! Titan!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! Titan!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! Titan!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (j'attends en enfer) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Forgés dans la roche immémoriale :Un cœur noir et un regard glacial :Des mains froides s'emparent de votre âme :Les tombes sont creusées et la mort sonne :Trempé dans les flots du cœur de la montagne :Où la rage se déchaîne, entre les rivages :Arraché à la terre sous un soleil ardent :Esclave des ténèbres, pour la lumière qui s'échappe :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (j'attends en enfer) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Succombez à la haine qui corrompt votre destin :Dans les ténèbres d'une nuit sans fin :Le pouls de la terre n'offre aucun répit :Même si le sang a déjà été versé :Vous aiguisez vos lames, votre soif n'est pas étanchée :Agenouillez-vous, votre seigneur l'ordonne :Il n'y a pas de salut pour les fils des hommes :Les cieux vont trembler et la terre gronder :Personne n'échappe à l'écroulement des murs :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (j'attends en enfer) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Je vous traînerai jusqu'au septième portail :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! Titan!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! Titan!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! Titan!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! Titan!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! Titan!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! Titan!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (j'attends en enfer) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Forgés dans la roche immémoriale :Un cœur noir et un regard glacial :Des mains froides s'emparent de votre âme :Les tombes sont creusées et la mort sonne :Trempé dans les flots du cœur de la montagne :Où la rage se déchaîne, entre les rivages :Arraché à la terre sous un soleil ardent :Esclave des ténèbres, pour la lumière qui s'échappe :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! Titan!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! Titan!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! Titan!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface!! :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (j'attends en enfer) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Forgés dans la roche immémoriale :Un cœur noir et un regard glacial :Des mains froides s'emparent de votre âme :Les tombes sont creusées et la mort sonne :Trempé dans les flots du cœur de la montagne :Où la rage se déchaîne, entre les rivages :Arraché à la terre sous un soleil ardent :Esclave des ténèbres, pour la lumière qui s'échappe :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (j'attends en enfer) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Succombez à la haine qui corrompt votre destin :Dans les ténèbres d'une nuit sans fin :Le pouls de la terre n'offre aucun répit :Même si le sang a déjà été versé :Vous aiguisez vos lames, votre soif n'est pas étanchée :Agenouillez-vous, votre seigneur l'ordonne :Il n'y a pas de salut pour les fils des hommes :Les cieux vont trembler et la terre gronder :Personne n'échappe à l'écroulement des murs :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (j'attends en enfer) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Inclinez-vous, gens de la surface (sous le poids) :Je vous traînerai jusqu'au septième portail FFX-2 HD OST '''Final Fantasy X-2 HD Remaster Original Soundtrack (ファイナルファンタジーX-2 HD リマスター オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le 25 décembre 2013. Cette bande originale utilisée pour la mouture HD de Final Fantasy X-2 contient les morceaux à l'identique celle du format PS2, mais auxquels s'ajoutent les morceaux de la version International, le tout composé par Noriko Matsueda et Takahito Eguchi. Pistes Disque 1 #'Eternity ~Memory of Lightwaves~' (久遠 ～光と波の記憶～) #:Thème de l'écran-titre. #'real Emotion (FFX-2 Mix)' #:Composition: Kazuhiro Hara (原 一博) #:Arrangement: h-wonder (Hiroki Wada 和田 弘樹) #:Chant: Koda Kumi #:Paroles: Kenn Kato (加藤 健) #:Jouée lors du concert à Luca. #'YRP Fight! No. 1' (ユリパ ファイト No.1) #:Jouée lors du premier combat. #'Yuna's Theme' (ユウナのテーマ) #:Thème du personnage éponyme. #'YRP Fight! No. 2' (ユリパ ファイト No.2) #:Thème de combat contre les Boss. #'Mission Complete' (ミッションコンプリート) #:Thème de fin de combat. #'We're the Gullwings!' (スフィアハンター・カモメ団) #:Thème éponyme des chasseurs de sphères. Jouée à bord du Celsius durant les actes 1, 2, et 5. #'Mission Start!' (ミッションスタート) #:Jouée au début d'une mission. #'Mt. Gagazet' (ガガゼドヤマ) #:Thème éponyme de la montagne du nord. #'YRP Fight! No. 3' (ユリパ ファイト No.3) #:Thème de combat principal. #'Game Over' (ゲームオーバー) #:Thème de fin de partie. #'Anything Goes for Leblanc!' (ルブラン様はなんでもアリ！) #:Thème éponyme de la chasseuse de sphères. #'Let Me Blow You a Kiss' (お熱いのをくれてやるよ) #:Thème de combat face au Gang Leblanc. #'Shuyin's Theme' (シューインのテーマ) #:Thème éponyme de l'errant millénaire. #'Besaid' (ビサイド) #:Thème éponyme de l'île insulaire. #'Kilika' (キーリカ) #:Thème éponyme du village exotique. #'Luca' (ルカ) #:Thème éponyme de la cité du bord de mer. #'Mi'ihen Highroad' (ミヘン街道) #:Thème éponyme de l'ancienne route. #'Mushroom Rock Road' (キノコ岩街道) #:Thème éponyme de la Route des Mycorocs. #'The Youth League' (青年同盟) #:Thème éponyme de la Ligue des Jeunes. #'The Machina Faction' (マキナ派) #:Thème éponyme des Pro-Makinas. #'Guadosalam' (グアドサラム) #:Thème éponyme de l'ancienne cité des Guados. #'Thunder Plains' (雷平原) #:Thème éponyme de la Plaine Foudroyée. #'Macalania Woods' (マカラーニャの森) #:Thème éponyme de la forêt de cristal. #'Bikanel Desert' (ビーカネル砂漠) #:Thème éponyme du Désert de Bikanel. #'New Yevon' (新エボン党) #:Thème éponyme du groupe religieux. #'The Calm Lands' (ナギ平原) #:Thème éponyme de la Plaine Félicité. #'Zanarkand Ruins' (ザンルカンド遺跡) #:Thème éponyme des ruines millénaires. #'Sphere Hunters' (スフィアハンター) #:Jouée durant certaines missions. #'The Temples' (寺院) #:Thème éponyme des temples. #'Discord' (緊迫) #:Jouée durant l'attaque d'un temple. #'The Gullwings March' (カモメ団のマーチ) #:Jouée lors du début de l'acte 2. #'The Colossus' (大いなる存在) #:Jouée lors de l'évocation de l'arme effrayante. #'Good Night' (おやすみ) #:Thème de repos. #'Disquiet' (不安) #:Thème de la Via Infinito. #'Three Mice in Chateau LeBlanc' (潜入！ ルブランのアジト) #:Jouée lors de l'infiltration du palais de Guadosalam. #'Rikku's Theme' (リュックのテーマ) #:Thème du personnage éponyme. #'Chocobo' (チョコボ) #:Thème des chocobos. Disque 2 #'Paine's Theme' (パインのテーマ) #:Thème du personnage éponyme. #'Bevelle's Secrets' (ベベルの秘密) #:Jouée lors l'infiltration du siège de Néo-Yevon. #'The Bevelle Underground' (アンダーベベル) #:Jouée dans les souterrains de Bevelle. #'Yuna's Ballad' (ユウナのバラード) #:Thème de combat contre Bahamut. #'Your Friendly Neighborhood Gullwings' (お助け屋カモメ団) #:Thème du Celsius lors de l'acte 3. #'Joost leave it tae us!' (オラたちのデバンだなや) #:Jouée lors du concert au Sélénos dans l'acte 5. #'Labyrinth' (迷宮) #:Thème de certains donjons. #'Turmoil' (混乱) #:Thème de certaines missions. #'Aeons' (召喚獣) #:Thème de combat contre les chimères. #'The Farplane Abyss' (異界の深淵) #:Thème éponyme de l'Au-delà. #'Eternity ~Band Member Performance~' (久遠 ～楽団員さんの演奏～) #:Variation d'"Eternity". #'1000 Words (FFX-2 Mix)' (1000の言葉 （FFX-2 Mix）) #:Chant: Koda Kumi #:Paroles: Kazushige Nojima #:Cordes: Masatsugu Shinozaki Strings (篠崎 正嗣 Strings) #:Piano: Yasuharu Nakanishi (中西 康晴) #:Guitare: Takashi Masuzaki (増崎 孝司) #:Chœur: Kumi Sasaki (佐々木 久美) & Taeko Saito (斉藤 妙子) #:Jouée lors du concert de l'acte 4. #'Nightmare in the Den' (洞窟の悪夢) #:Jouée lors de la scène dans la Grotte scellée. #'The Crimson Squad' (アカギ隊) #:Thème de l'équipe éponyme. #'Vegnagun Awakens' (ヴェグナガン起動) #:Jouée lors du début du combat contre Vegnagun. #'Crash' (激突) #:Thème de combat contre Vegnagun. #'Clash' (死闘) #:Thème de combat contre Vegnagun. #'Ruin' (破滅) #:Thème de combat contre Vegnagun. #'Their Resting Place' (終焉) #:Thème du combat final contre Shuyin. #'1000 Words (Piano Version) - A Wish That Spans the Ages' (1000の言葉 Piano Version ～時を越えた想い～) #:Jouée après le combat contre Shuyin. #'Ending - Until We Meet Again!' (エンディング ～また会う日まで～) #:Jouée lors de la cinématique finale. #'1000 Words (Orchestra Version)' (1000の言葉 Orchestra Version) #:Arrangement et orchestration: Takahito Eguchi #:Chant: Koda Kumi #:Paroles: Kazushige Nojima #:Cordes: Masatsugu Shinozaki Strings #:Piano: Yasuharu Nakanishi #:Harpe: Tomoyuki Asakawa (朝川 朋之) #:Chanson thème de Final Fantasy X-2. Jouée lors du générique de fin. #'Epilogue - A Reunion' (エピローグ ～再会～) #:Jouée lors des retrouvailles entre Tidus et Yuna. #'Seal of the Wind ~The Three Trails~' (風紋 ～3つの奇跡～) #:Thème introduisant le scénario exclusif à Final Fantasy X-2: International + Last Mission. #'Last Mission No.1' (ラストミッション No.1) #:Jouée dans les premiers niveaux de la Tour Yadonoki. #'Last Mission No.2' (ラストミッション No.2) #:Jouée dans les niveaux intermédiaires de la Tour Yadonoki. #'Last Mission No.3' (ラストミッション No.3) #:Jouée dans les derniers niveaux de la Tour Yadonoki. #'Creature Creation' (クリーチャークリエイト) #:Thème du menu dans la Tour Yadonoki. #'Flash Over' (フラッシュオーバー) #:Thème de combat contre Major Numerus. Galerie Lien externe *Site officiel Détails supplémentaires *Cette bande-son, contrairement à celle de Final Fantasy X HD Remaster, ne possède aucun réarrangement spécifique. Il est possible que Takahito Eguchi, le seul du duo encore opérationnel et qui travaille actuellement pour Sega, n'ait pas été contacté par Square Enix concernant cette version HD. The Ark The Ark est le thème de la structure éponyme, composé par Mitsuto Suzuki, arrangé par Aska Kaneko, Mina Kubota et lui-même. Le thème principal est interprété par le chœur féminin Mistera Feo. Le thème possède de nombreux arrangements. Dans Almighty Bhunivelze, arrangé par Kengo Tokusashi, ce thème est la mélodie principale du morceau, et il est couplé avec "Caius's Theme" et "Fighting Fate". Paroles :... :Dea Mortis, servabo, :Ut tempora recte ducam. :Etsi cor in Chaos, :Aut Fortuna bella ferat. :... :Per somnum aeternum, :Numen divinum dictus est, :Viator elamentabilis. :... :Dea Mortis, servabo, :Ut tempora recte ducam. :Etsi cor in Chaos, :Aut Fortuna bella ferat. :... :Ragnarok, de Dies Irae, l'Cie Pultis. :Tuum fatum sequeris. Tuum sanctuarium affligeas. :Ragnarok, de Dies Irae, l'Cie Pultis. :Tuum fatum sequeris. Tuum sanctuarium affligeas. :Per somnum aeternum, :Numen divinum dictus est, :Viator elamentabilis. Infos Styles LR *'Divinity' (Divinité) (via Equilibium) **Attack (Attaque) **Blitz (Fauchage) **Thunder (Foudre) **Guard (Défense) **Thundaga (Foudre³) *'Enchanter' (Enchanteur) (via Poussière d'ombre) **Imperil (Vulnérabilité) **Firaga (Feu³) **Thunder (Foudre) **Lesser Guard ( *'Cerberus' (Cerbère) (via Muse noire) **Heavy Slash ( **Evade (Esquive) **Light Slash ( **Lesser Guard ( **Blizzaga (Glace³) ??? *Lien utile: ici là ou là Sekai no Yukue Ceci est une transcription des paroles comme je les entends. Vu que les paroles ne sont pas encore affichées, je fais cette ébauche. (Japanistes, aidez-moi dans cette tâche) Kanji :朝日が登るろ僕だの世界 :震えた闇よに別れをつげて :マタイが登るろ僕だの世界 :光の目ヅモにないしよげなす :まづがときだき :扉を気抱いて :過ごしつづでも :探さを :世界の行方 :君と... :飛ぶ理科しずるの僕だ世界 :また額オシとしヨズなのくたく :牛にが偉の :明かりをごまして :僕らいるので :加唐ろも :世界の行方 :友に... :明日もきっと :浅井がの折で :一歩つづでも :探さを :世界の行方 :君と... Romaji :Azaiga no boruro boku da no sekai :Furueta yami yo ni wakare wo tsugete :Mataiga no boruro boku da no sekai :Hikari no medumoni naishi wo genasu :Maduga tokidaki :Tobira wo kidaite :Sugoshi tsuzudemo :Sagasa wo :Sekai no yukue :Kimi to... :Toburika shizuru no boku da no sekai :Matagaku oshitoshi yozuna no kutaku :Ushini gaera no :Akari wo gomashite :Bokura iru no de :Kagararomo :Sekai no yukue :Tomo ni... :Ashita no kitto :Azaiga no oride :Ippo tsuzudemo :Sagasa wo :Sekai no yukue :Kimi to... Bravely Default: Flying Fairy ''Yottsu no monogatari'' ''Chihei wo kurau hebi'' Doublage ARR (French/Japanese/English/Deutsch) Main voices *'Hydaelyn:' Véronique Augereau/Masako Ikeda/Lucy Todd/Sonngard Dressler *'Gaius van Baelsar:' Philippe Dumond/Akio Otsuka/Richard Epcar/Thomas Dehler *'Lahabrea:' Gabriel Le Doze/Shuichi Ikeda/Kyle Herbert/Michael Che Koch *'Minfilia:' Jessica Monceau/Miyuki Sawashiro/Amy Bolton/Djuwita Müller *'Cid nan Garlond:' Lionel Tua/Rikiya Koyama/Grant George/Achim Barrenstein *'Kan-E-Senna:' Kelly Marot/Rie Tanaka/Cindy Robinson/Annette Gunkel *'Rubahn Aldynn:' Frédéric Souterelle/Hiroki Yasumoto/J.C. Miller/Gordon Piedesack *'Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn:' Marie Gamory/Atsuko Tanaka/Jean Elizabeth/Ellen Schulz *'Yda:' Isabelle Volpé/Aya Endo/Mela Lee/Henrike Krügener *'Papalymo:' Frédéric Popovic/Eri Kitamura/Steve Cannon/Walter Jauernich *'Thancred:' Pierre Tessier/Yuichi Nakamura/T. Axelrod/Peter Lehn *'Y'shtola:' Laëtitia Lefebvre/Ai Kayano/Emily O'Brien/Annette Schreier *'Urianger:' Raphaël Cohen/KENN/Gideon Emery/Alexander Wilz *'Alphinaud:' Sébastien Desjours/Shinnosuke Tachibana/Sam Riegel/Markus Haase *'Alisaie:' Charlyne Pestel/Rie Murakawa/Simone Bee/Annette Gunkel *'Nero tol Scaeva:' Jochen Haegele/Riki Kitazawa/Ian Steele/Heiko Grauel *'Livia sas Junius:' Karine Foviau/Sayaka Ohara/Allison Lees Taylor/Monika Müller-Heusch *'Rhitahtyn sas Arvina:' Éric Peter/Daichi Endo/CJ3/Oliver Krietsch-Matzura *'Biggs:' Éric Peter/Go Inoue/CJ3/Gordon Piedesack *'Kuplo Kopp:' Adeline Chetail/Mariya Ise/Haley Alexander/Yesim Meisheit *'Nanamo ul Namo:' Adeline Chetail/Mariya Ise/Haley Alexander/Antje von der Ahe *'Twin Adder Dispatch:' Jochen Haegele/Yuki Ono/Ian Steele/Peter Lehn *'Louisoix:' Frédéric Cerdal/Motomu Kiyokawa/David V.O. Lodge/Hans-Jörg Karrenbrock Others voices *'Japanese:' Satoshi Hino, Anri Katsu, Kousuke Toriumi, Nobuhiko Okamoto, Emiri Kato, Yu Kobayashi, Hiromi Hirata, Aki Toyosaki, Marina Inoue, Kei Shindo, Takahiro Imamura, Yuka Keicho, Shigeo Kiyama, Tomo Muranaka, Masakazu Nishida, Hidemitsu Shimizu, Yayoi Sugaya, Yasuaki Takumi *'English:' John R. Moore *'French:' Pierre Dourlens Certain *'Garuda:' Odile Schmitt Uncertain *'Ifrit:' ??? *'un invoqueur:' ??? *'un Ascian:' ??? *'des soldats de l'Empire:' ??? FFXIV 1.0 *'Japanese:' Yuka Igarashi, Yuichi Nakamura, Rio Natsuki, Mami Shitara, Yayoi Sugaya, Rie Tanaka *'English:' Tessa Auberjonois, Claudia Black, Susanne Blakeslee, Steve Blum, Robin Atkin Downes, Susan Duerden, Alistair Duncan, Greg Ellis, Crispin Freeman, Grant George, Michael Gough, Cassandra Grae, Heather Halley, Kate Higgins, Nick Jameson, Hakeem Kae Kazim, Nolan North, Darren Richardson, Ari Rubin, Karen Schantz, David Shaughnessy, Dina Sherman, Catherine Taber, Jason Tendell, Kari Wahlgren (Doit revoir les vidéos françaises) Doublage BD English (par Binari Sonori) *'Kira Buckland:' Artémia Vénus / Airy (cristalline) *'Erin Fitzgerald:' Agnès Oblige *'Wendee Lee:' Éléanore Goodman *'Spike Spencer:' Ringabel / Alternis Dim *'Bryce Papenbrook:' Tiz Arrior *'Cassandra Lee Morris:' Édéa Lee *'Stephanie Sheh:' Airy / Savish Neuer *'Ashley Russo' *'Richard Epcar:' Argent Heinkel *'Kaiji Tang:' Qada *'Amanda Winn Lee' Magnolia Arch *'Laura Post' *'Valerie Bowles- Arem' *'Liam O'Brien:' Nobutsuna Kamiizumi *'Dave Mallow' *'Michael Sinterniklaas' *'Tony Oliver:' Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII *'Kirk Thornton:' Barras Lehr *'Christopher Corey Smith' *'Deborah Sale-Butler:' Mahzer Lee *'Lauren Landa' *'Dave Cox' *'Karen Strassman:' Méphilia Vénus / Camarade de classe d'Edéa *'Kazue Blackwell' *'Anne Denk' *'Caley McGuire' *'David Weintraub' *'Dave B. Mitchell' *'Popeye V' *'Kyle Hebert:' Ominas Crowe *'Rachel Robinson:' Holly Whyte *'Lucien Dodge:' Victor S. Court *'Ashley Ann' *'Bill Black' *'David Keefir' *'George C. Cole' *'Haillie Alexander' *'Jyun Takagi' *'Michael Sorich' *'Mona Marshall:' Einhéria Vénus / Egil / Til Arrior *'Rachell Rigg' *'Steve Cannon' *'Terrence Stone' Doublage Drama X/X-2 HD *'Masakazu Morita/James Arnold Taylor:' Tidus *'Mayuko Aoki/Hedy Burress:' Yuna *'Yutaro Honjo/Lucien Dodge:' Kurgum *'Ayumi Takamune/Eden Riegel:' Chuami *'Kazuya Nakai/John DiMaggio:' Wakka *'Rio Natsuki/Paula Tiso:' Lulu *'Fuka Sano' *'Takanori Hoshino' *'Genjiro Mori' *'Kenji Sugimura' *'Masayasu Nagata' *'Masayuki Shoji' *'Toshihiko Ogisawa' *'Yu Mizuno' *'Kyoko Sakai' *'Asami Suzawa' Palettes (ceux qui veulent en prendre une, le peuvent ^^) Ivalice Alliance FFTA FFTA2 Revenant Wings Vagrant Story The War of the Lions Crystal Chronicles Ring of Fates Echoes of Time The Crystal Bearers My Life as a King My Life as a Darklord Compil of FFVII Before Crisis Crisis Core *Voir ici Dirge of Cerberus Advent Children Last Order The Spirits Within The Legend of the Crystals Bravely Default: Where the Fairy Flies Bravely Default: Praying Brage Final Fantasy Dimensions The 4 Heroes of Light Préférences